Savage Darkness
by hichigomate
Summary: Syn was never looking for a mate. He had a place to run, and he did it in style. Then she rolls into his life. Anya. a force to be reckoned with. She tears through his defenses and leaves him desiring for a mating he isn't feeling. Will she tame this man?


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Carpathian series or the Breeds series. If I did, well, there would be a lot more of it to go around. Actually, no I don't think that because I consider both series to be quite well off on their own to not need anything changed. But this story idea is all mine.**

**A/N: I've been working on this for a while now. I never planned to submit it but I figured I would like to hear what people say about it so enjoy my OC's for the Breeds universe and my take on future Carpathians. These aren't really in chapters because I just write it when I get the urge to write so sorry about that. This is also unbeta-ed.  
**

**Savage Darkness  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

- _Oasis, HQ of the new Feline Breeds Compound located in Nevada_ -

_"Boss, we've got a problem."_

Syn Rose tugged his earlobe and turned up the volume of his earpiece. "Go ahead, Ivan. What's going on now?" He tossed the book he'd been reading onto the table and stood; he had a hunch he wouldn't be coming back to his cabin again this evening.

He heard a heavy sigh over the connection. _"Well, Romano detected a disturbance beyond the barrier earlier this evening; I kept an eye on it but didn't send anyone out to investigate. However, just an hour ago the disturbance appeared again, this time only about twelve yards from the barrier, and it's been getting steadily closer the more time that passes. I was wondering if you wanted to join me in checking it out."_

_I knew it._ Syn groaned and stretched. "Yeah, I'll be out by the main gate in about five minutes. Make sure Romano keeps a gun trained out there at all times."

_"You got it, Boss."_

When all he heard was static, the feline breed turned the volume down to nearly zero again and pulled on a coat, although the night was warm and he knew he wouldn't need it. When he stepped outside he sniffed the air, taking in all the scents of his ever-growing pride. As far as he could tell everyone was safe and sound, just as they should be.

"Boss! Over here!"

Syn trotted over to his second Ivan Komat, a Bengal tiger breed. The gate was open and he was scanning the darkness, a piston carmine cradled in his left hand. Syn withdrew his own semi-automatic and switched off the safety, pointing it at the ground. He cautiously sniffed the air again, trying to detect a foreign scent.

He caught something light, feminine...bloody. His body reacted before his brain and he bounded into the darkness, hearing Ivan curse softly before following. The Breed loped through the dense foliage, tracking a scent that teased his senses like nothing he'd known before. It was almost like a compulsion, this need to find whatever emitted that tantalizing smell.

"Boss! Hey, wait up, dammit!" Ivan barely stopped himself from crashing into Syn's back when his leader suddenly stopped, keeping his piston as far away from their bodies as possible. "What's...what the-?"

"Get back!" Syn snarled the command at his second, unable to help himself as he turned around, his thick frame blocking the view of the unconscious naked woman.

More than a little taken aback Ivan retreated a few steps, holding up a hand placatingly. "Alright, alright, I'll stay away and cover your back. Just get her quickly; I don't like being this far from the compound. Anyway, this storm doesn't smell natural."

The pride leader couldn't agree more as he hurriedly knelt beside the pale body, shrugging off his flannel coat and folding it around the female. As he lifted her up he caught the heavy scent of feline surrounding the woman but not eminating from her. It made him suspicious, and more than a little curious. He turned his earpiece up once more. "Romano, we're coming back. I want the the Doc and Rio in my cabin with a live feed to Callan ready and I want that in ten minutes."

_"You got it, Boss. I'll be sure not to shoot you when you come in, too."_

"Smartass." But there was amusement in Syn's tone as he strode back the way he'd come, the woman a dead-weight in his arms yet not an uncomfortable one. It was strange and confusing but he pushed the thoughts surfacing to the back of his mind until he had some answers.

**xxx**

She could hear voices speaking around her. Their language was strange, foreign, and yet she had the oddest notion that she should know what they were saying. Was her father playing tricks on her again?

And then it registered. She shouldn't be awake yet. Her internal clock knew that there were still many hours left of sunlight and, according to that knowledge, she should still be asleep deep beneath the ground. What had awakened her? A gentle hand cupped her cheek and it was as if a light snapped on in her brain.

The Americas. More specifically, Nevada. She had traveled here with her twin sister Anastasia in the hopes of finding their lifemates, yet her plan had been foiled when she'd come across a human hunter. She'd barely escaped by tricking his mind with an illusion and taking the shape of a panther but it'd worn her out and...she couldn't remember anything after that!

"Boss, she's awake."

The English sentence automatically translated itself in her brain now that she remembered where she was, but she was still confused. And frightened, bordering on terrified. Who was here with her? Had they discovered her secret?

As soon as panic set in a rough hand grasped her own, squeezing gently and setting it on a broad thigh. "Easy, girl, you've nothing to fear here."

The growling sentence felt familiar to her, it even struck a chord deep within her as it calmed the rising panic. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed her muscles, trusting the owner of that voice despite herself.

"That's it, be at ease. Now tell me your name like a good girl."

She opened her eyes slowly and turned her head to lock orbs with startlingly bright blue, the owner of the voice and hand. "I am Anya Daratrazanoff." She whispered in a husky voice with a light, foreign accent, seeing only him, that ruggedly handsome and utterly dangerous man seated across from her prone body.

**xxx**

Syn studied the woman just as carefully as she did him. Long, absurdly long curly black hair with a blue tint to it in the light. Dark eyes, almost black that watched him closely, classically beautiful features and pale skin. She looked no older than twenty yet there was an odd scent clinging to her. He wanted to study it more carefully but would have to trust Doc for now to find any anomolies with this stranger.

After a second he noticed that she appeared to be waiting for something, an answer. He hastily cleared his throat and spoke. "The name's Syn Rose and I run this place, but I'm sure you already knew that."

He was about to continue but the woman, _Anya_ he corrected himself mentally, cocked her head to the side. "I didn't; this is the first time we've met. But I am pleased to meet you."

_Oh, she's good._ He thought, grasping her hand just a little tighter as her face betrayed no guile, her appealing scent revealed no lie. She really was such a little thing that he didn't want to have to get rough with her so he hoped she'd continue to be truthful with him. "Now, Miss Daratrazanoff..." Damn, that was a mouthful, he just hoped he didn't screw up the pronounciation.

"Please, call me Anya." She cut in, smiling.

His own lips twitched in response. "Very well, Miss Anya it is then. I was wondering if you could tell me what you were doing wandering around the outskirts of our compound...without clothes."

Anya's eyes widened and she grasped the flannel covering her chest, gasping when she realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath. "What?" Then she remembered; she had shifted, and since she couldn't remember anything that had happened after she'd escaped the hunter chances were she hadn't had the chance to clothe herself after she'd shifted back.

"Anya. What were you doing in the forest, alone, at night?"

Uh-oh. She knew that tone. It was the same one her father got when he was losing patience with her. She glanced up, feeling a little guilty. "I was...hunting."

_"Hunting what?"_

The dark, scratchy voice didn't come from Syn. In fact, it didn't come from the room at all; it was transmitted through the laptop set atop a table close to the couch she rested on, a harsh face taking over the entire screen. Intrigued by the fact that another person was listening to their conversation over the computer she sat up, pulling the jacket down to cover her knees. "What is that? Are you using that program, Skype? My uncle uses it to keep in contact with my father when he's hunting."

Syn touched her shoulder to bring her attention back to him. "What does your uncle hunt?"

Anya squirmed a little before answering truthfully, "rogues, killers."

"And what do you hunt?"

"Not rogues." He continued to stare at her until she sighed and elaborated. "I was hunting to...eat. I'd gone on too long without doing so and that's dangerous." She squirmed more.

Syn sniffed the air; he couldn't detect any deceit, but she wasn't telling the whole truth either. Half-truths, a favourite among anyone he came across, it seemed. He propped his left ankle on his right knee and leaned foreword. "We didn't find any carcasses outside the compounds, nor was there any scent of killing."

She actually blushed, bowing her head so she wasn't looking at him. "Well I-I didn't actually kill anything. It's against the rules." She bit her lip after speaking, as if she felt she'd said too much...which she very near had.

_Truth._ He surmised but it wasn't Syvan who posed the next question. It was Rio, the white tiger with hair as snowy as the pelt from his animal genetics.

"Whose rules? Who sent you here? What are you hiding from us, Miss _Anya?_"

Anya flinched away from the anger present in that voice, turning more towards Syn and seemingly hunching in on herself. "I can't tell you; I'm sorry."

_"Why?"_ Callan this time from his end of the call, trying to keep his voice gentle but knowing he was failing.

She shrugged, dropping Syn's hand to place her own in her lap. "It's against the rules. I'd need permission from the...from my grandfather before I could tell you anything more than my name." She curled in on herself, through with these questions. She was in an unfamiliar place with people she didn't know and surrounded by the scent of cat..._Wait, cat? These are cats? That means-!_ Anya backed away from Syn as quickly as she called, almost falling into the lap of someone else before jumping up. "Jaguars! You are all jaguars, _male_ jaguars!" More dangerous and volatile than the females of the jaguar race, they were prone to kidnapping and raping women, and she'd walked right into their den!

"What? No, none of us here are jaguars." Syn tried to calm her, even standing and grasping her shoulders but she shook him off with surprising strength, backing away from him and everyone else.

"I'd know your scent anywhere! Father told me your race stuck to the Amazon yet I walked right into a den of males!" Anya's back met a wall and she winced, raising her hands to her face to stop the bloody tears that threatened to fall at the horror she knew would be coming. "No, no, no, no, no!" _Father! Mom! Anastasia!_ She sent the mental call out just as strong arms wrapped around her, restraining, and something sharp and painful punctured her neck.

Then blissful blackness overcame her.

**xxx**

"Well, that was an...interesting reaction." Rio muttered, catching the woman as she collapsed against the wall. Doc Elliot pocketed the syringe he'd quickly filled with a tranquilizer, sighing in relief that the hysterics were over.

_"She thought you were all jaguars."_ Callan commented, almost amused at the spectacle that had just happened.

"This isn't funny, dammit! She obviously knows we're Breeds, but can't seem to distinguish between who's what. She's got to be working for someone, but the question is who?" Syn palmed the back of his neck, saw Rio holding Anya and, with an undeterminable emotion filling his body, pulled her away and into his own arms. "Is she friend or foe? That's what we need to decide right now."

"She never actually lied to us." Doc mused, taking out another syringe and poking it into Anya's arm, collecting some blood to run tests on. "I noticed she mentioned your 'scents.' My tests will tell whether she's a Breed herself, although she doesn't look like one."

"Or smell like one." Rio sniffed the air, wrinkling his nose at the faint scent he caught. "But she does smell weird."

_"Keep her there. Put a guard detail on her, watch her moves, but be courteous. If you're lucky she'll start to trust you enough to provide answers. And see if you can't get her to call up this 'grandfather' on a secure line to help with that. I'm getting off; if you have any trouble, call me."_ Callan disconnected the line and the room grew silent.

Rio was the first to break it. "Well, Boss, you look like you're feeling a might possessive of your new little treasure, so with the power invested in me by you, I hereby announce you head of guard detail for the girl. Doc, you get started on those tests and I will go turn myself in for some much-needed rest."

Once they'd left Syn looked down at the girl woman in his arms, resting peacefully due to the drug in her system. He smoothed her hair back, lingering on a soft cheek. He hoped she didn't turn out to be an enemy; it really felt like he could get to like her.

**xxx**

For the second time in the space of two days Anya woke up with the knowledge that she wasn't supposed to be up that early, yet her sleep had been unnatural, the sleep of humans that had ended in the early hours of the evening, that she had almost shook off the leadenness her kind suffered in the middle of the day. She felt more tired than she had when she'd fallen unconscious, but that could just be the drug they'd injected her with, and hungry. More hungry than she'd ever been. _What happened? I was drugged-oh! The jaguars! I have to get out of here!_

"You're finally awake."

She turned and there he was; Syn, the apparent leader of the jaguars here. Anya felt a wave of fear overcome her before she could stop it, flinching when his nostrils flared and he frowned.

"Don't; you nothing to to fear from me. I told you that before, don't you remember?" He soothed, coming forword and placing a cup of cold water on the nightstand next to his bed, easing himself down beside her. "I'm not a jaguar, Anya; in fact, there are no jaguars at all in Oasis."

Anya raised her eyes, feeling the absurd urge that she _had_ to trust him. It was only after she forced herself to take deep, calming breaths that she realized he was telling the truth, that his feline scent didn't smell like a lie. "Th-then what are you? I know your scent. It's cat!"

He sighed, reaching out to cup her neck and bring her closer so he could look her in the eye. "Yes, I'm a feline Breed. A Cheetah to be exact." _One of the few left existing since our massacre in the labs.._

"A...Breed?" She'd never heard term before but he was telling the truth, she knew it. "What's a Breed?"

Syn was, to be completely honest, stumped. Her earthy scent was clean, no trace of a lie or deceit. How could that be? "You don't know what a Breed is?" He almost couldn't keep the shock from his voice. She slowly shook her head, carefully watching him. "Oh. A Breed is a human who's had his DNA spliced with that of an animal, in my case a cheetah. How can you not know this? We announced it to the news a little over ten years ago; I thought everyone knew by now."

Anya blushed, something she'd never done before and yet this was the second time already. "I'm sorry; I didn't hear much of the outside world when I was growing up. I was very sheltered as a child, for protection."

Now that was interesting. "Why would you need that much protection?" His voice dropped an octave of its own accord as he leaned just a little closer, inhaling her scent so that he could always pick her out in a crowd.

"Because-" Anya paused, her blush deepening, almost as if she knew what he was doing. But she wasn't disgusted; in fact, if he wasn't mistaken, there was the lightest tinge of arousal in her scent now. She swallowed with difficulty and lowered her head. "Because I'm a female, and tradition states that we are to be protected at all costs." The way she said it, it was as if the decree was ingrained in her since birth.

Still, he couldn't help but voice an objection. "It isn't the father's duty to protect his daughter like that. It could be as dangerous as helpful." He was about to say more but her face had changed, turning from blushing girl to inquisitive woman.

Her own hand reached up and cupped his cheek, drawing him closer as she drew in his scent. "You smell...good. Really good. But it's odd too; it's almost as if you're my-" She cut herself off, turning her head to the side as if she were listening to something. "My phone? Oh, my phone! Where is it?"

Giving her a droll stare Syn withdrew the small blue samsung that had been vibrating nonstop all day and handed it to her. They'd rewired the entire thing of course, to allow tracing and stop bugs or else he wouldn't be allowing her to answer it.

She flipped it open and pressed the talk button. "Hello? Father? Oh, father, I'm sorry!" Anya gasped into the phone, relief pouring through her at her father's crisp voice.

Syn with his surperior hearing managed to catch both sides of the conversation.

_"Anya! Your mother and I have been worried sick about you since you sent out that call, and your sister is in tears about how she lost you! What have you been doing these past two days?"_ Gregori Daratrazanoff barked into the phone, worry and anger colouring his voice.

"I'm sorry! I'll tell you everything in a minute but father, I want to ask you something. How does a female know she's found her lifemate?"

_"..."_ There was a long pause on the other end of the phone and Anya waited expectantly for the answer to come. It wasn't what she was looking for, however. _"What?"_

She muttered something that sounded suspiciously close to a curse. "Don't get all over-protective, father, I need to know! Today, and the other day too, I've started experiencing things I've never felt before, and they're a little scary."

Gregori grasped his wife Savannah close and leaned back against his chair. It was times like these he wished Savannah were older so she could explain these things rather than himself. _"You would feel a closeness to the man, desire, and a completeness to your soul that wasn't there before. The urge to make him yours, to bind your souls would be strong, almost a compulsion. Your souls will cry out for one another. You will need one another. But that is what we males go through; I have no idea what you would experience. Are you saying...that your lifemate isn't one of us?"_

Anya looked right at Syn and spoke with all the honesty in her heart, "No, I don't think he is. But he isn't entirely human either." Before Syn could even feel anger at her statement she was talking again. "Father, I ran into a hunter yesterday. I managed to evade him but I can't help thinking he'll come after me again."

_"A hunter? A follower of Xavier? No, you wouldn't have been able to escape otherwise. I'll contact whoever's nearby to give you some added protection before I can make it there myself."_

"Thanks, father." She smiled although she wondered just who he'd send. She didn't know that many Carpathians outside of her family. "And I wanted to ask you something else. If this man is my lifemate, am I able to tell him everything? About us?"

_"...yes. If you truly believe he's your lifemate and your soul calls to him, you're freed from the Prince's law to tell him all of your secrets."_ Gregori could feel a headache coming on, a rarity for him. He rubbed at his temples, releasing a heavy sigh. _"I'd like to say to keep the information to a minimum, at least until I am able to come to you, but I know you too well. Is this man you suspect to be your lifemate with you now?"_

Anya turned and found herself caught in Syn's unblinking stare, a quick start of awareness warming her gut that she stamped down. "Yes, he's here. You want to speak to him?" She frowned slightly and passed over the phone, cupping her hand over the mic and leaning to Syn to whisper, "He's very a domineering man but that's just because he cares about his family. Say what you will, just don't lie to him." She softened her words with a smile.

Syn raised an eyebrow and removed her hand from the phone, speaking calmly into it. "Yes? This is Syn Rose."

A cold voice raw with power answered him, snapping out words like those from the labs he never wanted to remember. _"Gregori Daratrazanoff. You have in your care one of my daughters and if any harm should come to her, know that not one of you will be safe from my wrath."_

"Noted."

_"Good. She mentioned you weren't entirely human, which means what?"_ Gregori didn't mention that he'd already drawn from Anya's mind the information that he was a Breed, testing the man to see if he'd be truthful or hide his secrets as Carpathians did.

"I'm a feline Breed, one with limited time on his hands so forgive me for cutting our call short. Call Anya again using this phone to give me the information on who you're sending for protection and when you're coming to this compound."

He cut the connection without allowing the man time to reply, placing the phone in the front pocket of the flannel shirt Anya still wore, a playful smirk crossing his face. "Now that daddy's taken care of, why don't I take you around the compound and get you some real clothes? Although you do look sexy in my shirt."

A light blush dusted her cheeks at the appraising look he gave her and she smoothed the front of the jacket in what appeared to be an unconscious movement betraying nervousness. Syn took a moment to admire the slim fingers of her pale hands, an uncharacteristic thought crossing his mind of how they fit her tall, willowy form. He put the fact that his tongue felt a little swollen out of his mind, figuring it was a side effect from the tension of earlier, and straightened, bending to hold his hand out to Anya with a quirk of his lips.

Anya studied the hand, tilting her head back so that her curtain of hair fell behind her with a whisper and brushed the surface beneath her. At last she placed her hand in his much larger one and stood, pulling her hand from his to place her palm in the curve of his elbow. "I am more accustomed to walking with another like this," she explained, although the only ones she'd ever walked such ways with were her father and uncles.

Syn ignored the completely unfounded surge of jealousy he felt burn in his chest at the thought of what Anya had done in the past and with whom, pulling her along with him as he left the cabin that had been erected for him in Oasis. The last rays of the day were fading, preparing to make way for the twilight that was just before night fell.

Anya pulled Syn to a stop and simply enjoyed the mild burn she felt as the rays caressed her skin. Being a female and a young one at that, she didn't feel the complete agony and lethargy that most of her kind felt being out in the very early and late sun, although she couldn't be about when the sun was at its peak. Because she was constantly reminded of the dangers of the sun she took this moment to just breathe and bask while the Breed looked on.

Long moments later she breathed a sigh and turned her face into Syn's shoulder, which was at the perfect height for doing so. "Where will you take me first?" She couldn't help but ask, her curiosity getting the better of her. Now that they were outside she could see the compound she'd found herself in was a lot bigger than she'd first thought, housing over two dozen cabins as well as other various buildings.

"Hm," Syn muttered as he glanced her over, his bright eyes lingering a moment longer than necessary on the full swell of breasts that pushed firmly against his shirt. "Cassie's, I think. She and her parents are in residence for the weekend and she'll have some clothes that'll fit you. If she doesn't, we'll just have to send for Ashley." The very thought was almost enough to send a shiver of dread down his spine, if he were one of less control

The Carpathian was startled to find her mind consumed with a red rage she'd only ever heard described by the males. She raised trembling fingers to her lips, her heart stuttering at a quick thought. Was she now tainted, after coming into contact with that human hunter? Was that why she was feeling this unnatural rage at women she hadn't even met?

"What is it?" Syn demanded as his nose told him he'd made the woman angry, although he hadn't the foggiest reason why. Then again, in his experience women were always angry. That or aroused, if they were with their mate.

She merely shook her head and offered him a swift smile, but he knew before the words were even out of her mouth that she was about to lie to him. It was in the tightness of her lush lips, in the mild crinkling of her dark eyes. "It's nothing, really. I simply thought of something unpleasant. Who are Cassie and Ashley?" She'd told herself she wasn't going to ask; she'd commanded herself not to give way to the rage and jealousy inside her but her mouth opened before she told it to and the hateful words slipped out.

"Cassie is a rather...odd young woman, the daughter of Dash and Elizabeth Sinclair. Ashley is a Coyote Breed, a twin herself to Emma, and under the command of the Coyote Alpha. If I remember correctly, his Coya is also named Anya."

There was no inflection in his voice to indicate he had feelings for either woman. That helped to steady Anya, albeit only a little. Then her mind noticed something and she loosed a giggle, something she'd never, ever done. When Syn glanced at her in surprise she couldn't repress a grin. "I was simply thinking how nice it is to be around men who use females' names." At his questioning look she continued, "To hear father tell it, our males distance themselves from others for protection by hardly even acknowledging females. If they need to address something to the woman, they'll speak to her lifemate, or a male of her family, like her father."

There was that word again, 'lifemate.' Syn wondered if it was any different from the root, 'mate,' and filed the question away for a later date. He really didn't like that he was parading the half-naked woman around Oasis while hunting up the elusive scent of the Coyote/Wolf mix that wasn't in her cabin like she supposed to be. Then again, she wasn't necessarily under his command so he could excuse the disobedience...and there she was, in the canteen with Doc Elliot, of all people.

"Come, this way." Syn urged Anya forward, sidestepping a Lion Breed who grimaced at their presence as he hurried away, carrying what looked like a precious bundle-from the bulges he could only assume it was a weapon.

They wandered through the building that appeared to be much bigger on the inside than she'd originally thought, finally coming to a stop inside a large kitchen that was connected to what seemed like a living room mixed with a game room. Two people were sitting next to each other on the long couch at the far wall, peering over a sheaf of papers laid on the coffee table in front of them. They looked up as Syn and Anya approached, Doc's eyes speculative while Cassie's far-too-old eyes betrayed nothing.

When Anya touched their minds, just a light pressure, she found Doc to be a man who was thinking of nothing except the survival of his race, while Cassie's was protected by a strong mental shield she didn't think she'd find. Unwittingly, she shared the knowledge with her twin and her parents, who sent her feelings of warmth and protection. Strengthened by the touches she curved her lips in an inviting smile and tilted herself in a light bow of Old World grace she'd learned from her father, refusing to relinquish her hold on Syn's arm.

"Cassie, Doc. Cassie, I was hoping you could lend Anya here some clothes. I'm afraid she didn't bring anything with her on her...unexpected visit."

The young woman stood, studying Anya with what almost looked like fear, and perhaps admiration. When Anya raised a dark brow in question she schooled her features and held out her hand in welcome. "Hi, I'm Cassandra, but everyone calls me Cassie. Talk around the compound is you were found naked and think we're all jaguars?"

Despite her friendly tone and teasing manner Anya pulled herself upright with all of the haughtiness she'd seen older women affect when offended. "I will not apologize for my fear of jaguars, although I find myself deeply offended that you would use such a fear for your amusement." She bit her lip to stop herself from continuing but the words slipped out, a husky whisper that was full of the emotion churning inside her. "Solange, the lifemate of a powerful warrior of my people and a dear friend of my family, witnessed many atrocities commited by male jaguars, not the least of which were murder and rape."

The Carpathians were working to remove the tainted blood in the jaguars caused by the vampires and dark mage but many thought it too late, the taint having spread through the generations until it was nearly ingrained in their souls.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it-" Cassie began but Anya's blood had heated, fueled by her earlier feelings of jealouy and rage.

She flung her hand out, cutting the younger woman off. "It is nothing." She replied, although they both knew that was a lie. She also knew she was acting irrationally, something she'd never done before; her sister Anastasia was the one often prone to fits that startled many Carpathians. "It is nothing," she repeated, more to herself than the others.

Cassie glanced up at Syn and received a nod; a look to Doc and he shrugged. She knew the two of them needed to talk and she reached out once more, her soft eyes pleading with Anya's to follow her. When they were alone again, making their way to the cabin given to the Sinclairs, Cassie spoke. "I really am sorry, you know. I shouldn't have joked about something so serious."

When Anya forced herself to calm down and really look at the Breed she found sincerity and apology. She breathed out and placed a hand on her shoulder, tilting her head. "You know. I'm not sure how, but you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" With that knowledge came another one-this young woman was psychic, and a powerful one at that. It explained why her mind had that barrier that prevented a cursory inspection.

"I can see bits and pieces of what you meant, but it's enough to know it isn't something to joke about even in passing. Now, you're taller than me so I'll have to fit you with a skirt rather than jeans but you don't mind, right?" She switched topics so fast that Anya was momentarily dazed.

"Ah, yes, the men of my family are more conventional than most and don't enjoy seeing the women run around in 'men's clothing' as they call it." A grin slipped through at the words, as a memory of her father spending nearly an hour explaining to her mother why she couldn't wear jeans to a party hosted by the Prince before finally losing patience and simply changing her clothes with a thought and ignoring all her protests.

"It's good you don't mind men who are all about dominance."

"Oh, why is that?" Anya asked as she followed Cassie into the cabin, having only a moment's hesitation at the sight of the couple relaxing in front of a tv before following her to the far bedroom.

Cassie glanced back at her with a chuckle. "Syn. Need I say more?"

Anya crossed her arms over her chest and affected a look she'd seen her mother use on her father when she was annoyed. "And just what do you know that concerns Syn and I?" She demanded, still more than a little miffed.

"A bit. I know that the fact that you like him is something that will piss off a lot of people you know." Cassie rummaged through a large closet, pausing to look at and disregard various articles of clothing.

She couldn't control her flinch at the words; they hit a little too close to home for her. Still, she couldn't stop her mouth from moving and murmured, "it's not like I did it on purpose. Besides, I'm sure my sister will make some hunter happy," she added as an afterthought, her eyes lighting at the dark sapphire ruffled skirt the woman held up. "Oh, that's lovely."

"I thought you'd like it. Now, do I need to find you some underwear or are you covered?" Cassie's all-seeing eyes were mischievous, a grin lighting her features as Anya blushed.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be fine!" Anya wasn't afraid of fashioning the clothing for herself if only this girl knew about it, as she seemed to know plenty already.

"Good. Here, this too."

A pale cream tank top was shoved into her hands and she was maneuvered into a bathroom that connected to the bedroom. Anya glanced around, admiring the hair products littering the sink and counters, the hygenics on the shelves of the shower. It reminded her of when she'd been younger, a teenager who wished she were like a normal human that needed to take showers and brush her teeth. As a Carpathian she could do such mundane tasks with a mere thought, as she did now, clothing herself in a form-fitting white lace bra and matching underwear before stepping into the floor-length skirt. As she was straightening her hair, fingering through the waves after she'd pulled on the tanktop, her thoughts drifted to Syn, the delectable Breed she now knew to be her lifemate.

She thought it was a blessing but Cassie had hinted at a frightening truth; no other Carpathians would see it as such. To them, every female was a gift that brought their unfeeling hunters back from the brink of darkness. To lose even one was a tragedy that struck at the heart of every one of them and here she was, thinking of claiming another non-human male as her own. The thoughts were depressing and she stopped fixing her hair, placing her hands on the sink to hold herself steady as a weight of sorrow settled over her.

Unbidden her eyes filled with tears; when she studied her reflection she found dark red marks trailing from her eyes, splattering on the pristine surface below her. She crumpled where she stood, placing her forhead against the cupboard underneath the sink as the strong emotions splintering her mind became too much. Unable to think of anything else she reached out for the only person she could think of.

_Anastasia! Anastasia, I have need of you!_

**xxx**

"Cassie!" Dash Sinclair stood and ran to his daughter's bedroom the minute he scented the blood in the air, although a little voice told him it didn't come from Cassie. However, it hinted that danger was near and his senses were on high alert as if there were a predator nearby.

"Dad, wait! Just wait." A few years ago Cassie had stopped calling Dash by the more childish 'daddy' and her fear for the young woman who's sorrow was palpable from the bathroom wasn't enough to change that. Hoping what she did was right she stopped Dash from rushing into the bathroom, instead pulling him to sit next to her on her bed.

"What's going on, Cassie? Who is that woman you brought here?" He demanded, glancing up with a scowl as Elizabeth came to stand in the doorway, watching the two of them with a confused look. He gave a barely inperceptable shake of his head, silently telling her to wait there.

Cassie bit her lip, unsure of what all she should reveal, but eventually decided to tell him all that she knew; she wouldn't like to her dad. "She's Anya, Syn's mate. Although he doesn't know it yet. At least I don't think he does." She stopped, staring off into space at something that wasn't there. Finally she shook her head and continued, "she'll be fine soon, dad. She's just hurting. I don't know why but something's wrong with her. She was really angry earlier too. She's almost acting-" she stopped and glanced at the bathroom door, lowering her voice to a whisper that he had to lean forward to hear, "-she's acting like she's got a bipolar disorder. I think she should go see Doc."

A frown pursed Dash's lips; he wasn't sure if trying to convince a woman he didn't know to see a doctor for a disorder she might or might not have was a good idea. Still, Cassie had never steered him wrong before...he sighed and stood, pressing his hand to the top of her head. "I'll see what I can do. But I can't make her go if she doesn't want to, Cassie."

She nodded, scooting off the bed to stand as well. "It's okay now. I'll get her, dad. Wait here."

Anya jerked when the knock sounded at the door; a quick scan revealed it was Cassie, although her parents were in the room with her. "You can come in, Cassie. But just you."

When the young woman entered the room she closed the door behind her, shaking her head and grabbing a clean washcloth from the side cupboard and holding it under lukewarm water. She knelt in front of Anya and carefully cleaned off the trails of blood, quietly asking, "is it so bad?"

Anya shook her head and retrieved the cloth from her, finishing the job and standing with a tremulous smile. "At first it was, but my sister helped me out by sharing her strength with me and shouldering some of the pain. I should have contacted my father, I know, but he's worried enough as it is-"

Cassie shook her head, pointing out the wastebin for her to put the washcloth in. "You're right; he'd rush here to help you and someone else needs him right now." When Anya glanced at her sharply she shrugged. "I can't see much but I think someone you know is wounded."

The Carpathian nodded with a scowl. "We have two other strong healers; why must he be the one they always call?" But even as she muttered it she knew it was because they trusted Gregori despite calling him the Dark One, the bogeyman of all Carpathians.

"You know why," Cassie offered her a grin as she took her hand and led her into the bedroom. "Now Anya, this is my dad Dash and my mom Elizabeth. They got a little worried."

"I'm sorry, I was thinking too much and too deeply," was all Anya could think to say even as she noticed something. Dash wasn't Cassie's father by birth yet their bond was as strong as if he had been. It made her happy to see such a loving family and made her long for her own.

"If you insist. So Cassie brought you here to lend you clothes?" Dash's eyes were piercing, very reminiscent of a hunter looking for information and Anya couldn't help but smile.

"Yes, I'm afraid I was rather unprepared when I arrived here. I hate to be rude but," she stopped herself, smoothing her hands over her tanktop as she bowed her head. She was feeling weary; she needed to stop somewhere and figure out what they'd put into her system. She needed a few minutes to push it out of her body to stop this sick feeling.

"Of course! We should be getting back; Syn never said if he wanted you back at the canteen or somewhere else. I'll be back, mom, dad."

"If you want to visit later you can," Elizabeth offered with a smile of her own, her mother's heart going out to this young woman who seemed to carry a weight on her shoulders.

"Thank you for the kind offer," Anya dipped into a small curtsey, following Cassie out of the cabin and back to where Syn was.

As she did so her hunger continued to beat at her. Why hadn't she fed before now? Not only was she feeling very weak but her senses were dulling; she doubted she could place the more complex safeguards her family had taught her. She wondered if she should compel Syn to give her blood, to give her access to his mind and to sate her hunger. Even as she thought it she discarded the notion. She couldn't begin a relationship by doing such a deplorable act, no matter that she needed to feed. Then again, she couldn't risk going out of the compound until her father found a hunter and sent him for protection...

"Are you alright?"

Anya blinked, unaware she'd stopped walking to place a hand to her forehead, hoping her touch would ease the pounding as Gregori's always had. As if the thought had conjured him she felt Gregori move through her mind, his voice-at once demanding and soothing-speaking to her.

_You haven't fed for four days? What are you thinking, Anya?_

"Yes, fine, Cassie. Do you mind if we stop here for a minute? I'm afraid I'm feeling a bit weak." Without waiting for a reply Anya sat where she'd stopped, propped against a building as she replied to Gregori, _I was on my way to feed when I crossed that hunter, father, and I think I was unconscious the rest of the time before now. I mean to feed this night, if I can._

_Make sure that you do. It is dangerous to wait too long to feed. If you must, take blood from that Syn._ Of course, Gregori's suggestion wasn't just that. It was a command, a mild compulsion; he knew as well as she that she wouldn't venture far and would take blood from the man she considered her lifemate.

_I know, father. Anastasia already informed me I was being stupid by not feeding as soon as I awoke._ There was a hint of humour in her tone at the memory of Anastasia's caustic words after she'd comforted Anya. She'd probably have her mother Savannah speaking with her on her negligance soon too.

"Anya? Maybe you should go see Doc when we get to Syn," Cassie offered, hating herself for it yet sensing that now was the perfect time to suggest such a thing since Anya was so distracted.

_Do so. Keep yourself safe until I am able to see to your health._

With that he was gone as if he'd never been and Anya sighed, pulling herself to her feet with Cassie's help. "That'd be a good idea," she murmured, more to herself in answer to her father than to the other woman.

They spoke little as they made their way back to Syn and Doc. Anya's thoughts drifted as she thought about the subtle differences she sensed in the Breeds around her, but right now her mind didn't want to focus on searching for the deeper mysteries. She found she'd rather think on when she returned to Syn, already comforted by the fact that she could feel his unique energies from so far away.

"Anya, welcome back. Cassie's clothes suit you well," Syn commented as they reached the duo, drawing her to his side with more of that possessive instinct he chose not to evaluate. His more animalistic nature that was obviously bringing such instincts to the fore quieted with contentment when her warm body was once again pressed against his side.

"I thank you. I admit I was pleasantly surprised your Cassie had clothes that fit so well." Anya didn't want to admit it but her emotions finally stabilized now that she was back with Syn. The unrealistic anger and unprecedented pain she'd been feeling diminished until it was nothing more than a memory, and she pushed herself closer to him on reflex.

"It slipped my mind earlier but Anya, this is Doc Elliot. He takes care of the Breeds here, along with two assistants. Doc, this is Anya Daratrazanoff." Syn bit his tongue to stop from blurting out the phrase 'my mate,' which he had no reason to be saying. Or did he? He checked his tongue, pressing the muscle against the roof of his mouth, but the glands held only the barest hint of swollenness, and they didn't pulse with a hormone that only mates induced. Perhaps the arousal he'd scented earlier had influenced him to want her to be his mate, but he knew she couldn't be. Or maybe it was her use of the word, the 'lifemate.'

Anya suddenly found herself being studied by intense green eyes dimmed only slightly by thin wire-framed glasses set in an ageless, handsome bronzed face. His thick hair-although it was white she didn't think it was from age-was pulled back from his face in a fierce pony-tail that revealed a prominent widow's peak. True to his profession he wore a crisp, clean lab coat over a gray polo shirt and blue jeans. Glancing down, she found he wore flip flops over dirty socks, and had to hide a smile at the sight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Elliot," she whispered, finding that although he was a human scientist, or rather a Breeds doctor, he had the same disposition and mental thoughts of the healers of her people, and couldn't dislike him.

"You as well, dear girl. If you don't mind, I'd like you to accompany me to the labs so I can do a check up on you. You're looking very pale and weak, and I want to make sure the tranq we give you wears off."

"There's really no need. Once I feed I'll be well, and strong enough to get rid of this 'tranq' on my own." As soon as the words were out Anya grimaced; she was beginning to notice a pattern, that being around Syn tended to loosen her tongue.

"Yes, but allowing the drug to leave your system on its own will take time that we don't have. It's best if you come now."

"You did say you would, Anya." Cassie reminded her softly and Anya sighed.

"I did, didn't I? Very well, but only for a short trip. Dawn will be coming soon and I've been advised to take better care of my health."

"Advised by who?"

"My father and sister," Anya answered Syn with a hint of wryness, before a frown crossed her face. "Will you come with me? To the labs?" Her voice reminded her of those high school girls she heard of, who whined to their boyfriends to get their way and she hated it but couldn't stop it. Nor her fingers, which skimmed down to weave around Syn's hand.

There was a pause before he answered, "I don't have anything pressing so I don't see any reason why I can't join you." As soon as the words slipped through his lips he felt his inner cat nearly purr in satisfaction. The very thought caused a spurt of panic to momentarily freeze him; Breeds never purred. He'd only heard of mated Breeds purring, and only after they'd claimed their mates.

Once again he checked his tongue and once again found no swollen glands. With a fierce scowl he decided he'd need to see Doc himself and find out if something was upsetting his instincts, and what to do about it.

"Let's leave now then, shall we?" Doc Elliot, normally an apathetic old man who chose to express his feelings through his continued research to stabilize the Breeds and help them to survive, allowed a smile to emerge in the hopes of calming the young woman who had frightened herself to hysterics just one day ago. She seemed to be doing well now but his experienced eye noted that there as a very minute tremble in the fingers that continued to cling to Syn's hand, and her dark eyes scanned the surroundings in a way he'd only seen Enforcer's do.

"I'm heading back to dad's. Anya, if you ever need anything or these men give you any trouble, call for me right away, okay?" Cassie patted Anya's shoulder as she passed her, offering a comraderie she knew the other girl wasn't likely to find in the compound for quite a while. Receiving a grateful nod in return she left the canteen at a run and crossed her fingers for the tests to go swiftly and smoothly.

**xxx**

"Why don't you take a seat on the gurney, Anya, and make yourself comfortable while I get set up." Doc shuffled through some of the papers littering the counter on one of the isolated lab rooms, flicking a glance at the hidden camera he knew was trained on him. Of course that wasn't the only camera in the room, and there was also a mic or two around but it was the only one he'd found so far. He picked up three of the sheets and attached them to a clipboard, settling himself down on his sliding chair and rolling over to the young woman sitting there, watching him apprehensively.

"I hate beating around the bush so I'll be blunt here. Are you aware that your blood has several anomolies not found in human blood, or Breeds blood for that matter? Well that's not true; you have exactly three anomolies in common with Breeds, those same ones which aren't found in human blood." He watched as already pallid skin paled several more shades, keeping his voice steady and conversational as if he wasn't revealing he'd already figured out Anya was either half-human, or not human at all.

"Y-you took...my blood?" Anya rasped, swallowing past the thick lump in her throat. This was horrible; this was the very scenario she'd been warned time and time again against having happen, and here she was, breaking the rule that kept her race in secrecy.

"I did, right after knocking you out when you had that episode after entering the compound. It was necessary, both to test compatibility with a Breed and to ensure you weren't on any drugs that would harm yourself and others. You were also printed. After testing your blood, I wasn't surprised to find you weren't in any databases."

"You...took my blood," she repeated, her voice lowering dangerously.

Syn felt the hair on his neck prickle at the sudden sense of danger in the room and glanced down at the woman he had his arm wrapped around, feeling her nearly vibrating with what must be rage if her scent was to go by. Tilting his head, following an instinct he wasn't sure he should be trusting now he said, "I authorized it."

She turned on him, her nearly black eyes burning with flickering red flames. "You had no right to authorize such a thing! Have you any notion of the danger you have just placed on me, on my family?" She hissed, her accent thickening with her rage until he had to strain to understand her. She seemed about to say something else-or shout it, he couldn't be sure-when she suddenly stopped, the fires dying in her eyes and her voice returning to a cool, even tone.

"This crime must be addressed, even if you are my lifemate. Have you a computer? One that cannot be traced." Even as she spoke she sent out a call to the Prince on the mental path all Carpathians used, rather than their private path established through their blood connection.

_Mikhail Dubrinsky? I have need of you._

She waited for what seemed like eternity as Doc and Syn conversed, ignoring their words completely although if asked she could repeat them verbatum. At last he replied with a touch of concern,

_I hear you, Anya. What is it?_

As she replied she directed a scowl at Syn who was now watching her closely, _There is a thing, but it involves an outside party. I require a meeting with you that can be conducted over the computer with the phone program, if you are willing._

_How grave is this thing?_ He knew from her voice that it was serious, even without touching her thoughts. _We may speak over the program if it cannot wait until a proper meeting is set up._

This time it was Anya who paused, weighing her words carefully. _It may be grave indeed, or it might not. I cannot say._

"It's done. Are we ready?" Syn asked in a neutral voice, unsure of how he was supposed to react to a supposed 'crime' that was committed by taking the woman's blood. His inner cat was still prowling around, his senses flaring out at the scent of danger that still permeated room.

"We are." Anya stood from the gurney and walked over to where Doc was standing, in front of his own computer which had everything minimized.

She clicked on the program that allowed one to make calls all over the world without paying a cent of money, nodding in satisfaction when she noted the computer also had a high-tech mic and webcam installed. She typed in her name and password, unplugged the mic, and double-clicked on the bold name "Prince" at the top of her list of contacts.

Immediately there was an answer and a handsome man with long, wavy black hair pulled into a low pony-tail filled up the screen, a beautiful woman at his side. Both appeared to be sitting on a bench; when Anya squinted, she could barely make out a figure standing in the distance, and had to stop herself from wincing.

"Anya. I take it this isn't a social call to your grandfather?" His voice was low and deep and undertoned with the same accent Syn remembered Anya's father as having. Clear dark eyes flicked over the pair standing behind her and lips tightened, but the man didn't speak further.

"No, it is for the Prince," Anya shook her head and pointed to the screen. "May I present Mikhail Dubrinsky and his lifemate Raven. Mikhail, this is Syn Rose and Doc Elliot. I have come to believe the Breed Syn is my lifemate, which brings up a second problem I need to discuss with you."

Mikhail held up his hand to silence Raven when she would have spoken, his gaze suddenly sharpening on the large man that moved closer to Anya, almost protectively. "You said Breed?" He refrained from speaking on her thinking of him as her lifemate; they would get to that.

She nodded. "Yes. They tell me they're a genetically altered species, created by scientists to have the instincts and characteristics of animals with a bit of human thrown in to balance them out. They claim to have come out to the world 10 years ago." Her tone suggested her doubt in that.

Automatically, Mikhail sent the information out to all Carpathians and received many replies, some of surprise, some with other information. "Darius and Riordan seem to have come across Breeds in the past but deemed them harmless to us and saw fit not to mention them to me." The further tightening of his mouth indicated his displeasure at learning that. "However, your urgent call suggests you have more to tell me than just the creation of these Breeds. You claim this Syn is your lifemate?"

Again she nodded. "Yes, I even confirmed my feelings with father. We can discuss your annoyance that I'm not lifemated to an ancient warrior later. First, the main problem. I was unconscious for a period of time due to a drug and their doctor-" she pointed furiously to Doc, "took some of my blood. And has already analyzed it."

There was a sudden silence punctuated by a static crackling, broken in a moment by a ferocious roar. Mikhail stood and turned at the sound, pushing Raven behind him as he faced the warrior that had been standing guard in the background. "If you cannot control yourself then leave," he ordered in a voice Anya had never heard before. It was both furious and menacing, as if he'd turned himself over to the demon inside.

Syn immediately reacted to the sound, pulling Anya away from the computer and directing a venonnous snarl at the man who once more turned back to the screen. There was a pregnant pause as Mikhail studied him, judging the way he held Anya and his reaction to the escalation of danger he seemed to sense. At last, he scowled himself.

"Calm yourself, Breed. I would no more harm my granddaughter than I would harm my lifemate. Do not make me order you out of the room as well as I sort out this mess."

Raven placed a calming hand on his arm as she smiled at the trio. "It is a pleasure to learn our granddaughter has found her lifemate, even if he is not one of our people. But there are things that must be learned, rules that must be followed if you are to belong to our world." She was calm and serene despite her racing heart, and fought to project that calm to everyone else, even if they were halfway across the world.

At last Syn pulled himself away, his lips falling over his sharpened incisors once more, yet he refused to allow Anya to draw away from him, although the more sane part of his brain told him she wasn't pulling away, but was instead pushing herself closer to him.

"I heard of these rules when your Gregori contacted Anya earlier. We have rules of our own," he began, only to have Mikhail cut him off.

"You have rules, yes, but according to others your species remains in the light of the press. You draw needless attention to yourself. For our race to survive, to thrive rather than become extinct, we _must_ remain in hiding from the world. No one knows of our existance as Carpathians save our lifemates and children, and the few human lineages that remain in service to us for centuries. By taking the blood of Anya you threaten the very fine balance that keeps the media from finding out about us and sending them in hordes after us, hearts set on murder."

Syn felt Anya shiver and glanced down at her, only to find her eyes shimmering with a pale red sheen; tears, he realized with a start. "Uncle Jacques," she whispered and Mikhail nodded with a somber look.

"We have been hunted over the centuries by humans, and many of us have been tortured beyond what anyone should bare. My brother Jacques was buried alive for nearly a decade as human _scientists_-" he spat the word like it was a vile thing, "sought to discover the secrest of our race. I cannot come to you now but rest assured, the protection Gregori sent to aide Anya will be commanded by me to destroy all evidence of Anya's blood."

"Just a moment." Doc, who had until that moment been quietly taking it all in, chose that moment to speak up. "Pardon me for interrupting but you mentioned your race was on the brink of extinction? How many of you are there?" He glanced around when silence answered him, shrugging. "It seems to me that if you're going to destroy evidence, I might as well learn what I can." He appeared to understand what was left unsaid; by 'destroy all evidence,' Mikhail also meant their memories.

But it wasn't Mikhail that answered him; it was Raven in a soft voice full of pain. "We have only a few score over a hundred that we know of, and not even half of them have lifemates. And our women have such a difficult time giving birth-"

Mikhail completed her thought when she broke off with a sob, "-and many of our children do not survive their first year of life, the females especially so."

Doc nodded thoughtfully as Anya looked up with a hint of a smile.

"But we have Shea, and Francesca, and father working on that problem. You all have said that with the three of them, and Gary, we're close to discovering why we are so close to dying out."

"You know," Doc began and waited until all eyes were on him before he continued, "I _am_ a scientist. A genetics researcher specialized in Breeds but, as I informed Anya earlier, your race seems to have quite a lot in common with Breeds. The nutrients in the blood, the composition of the body, even some of your DNA appears to overlap, but I can't be sure on just a day's research if that's because you both have animalistic characteristics, and the DNA simply reflects that."

"What are you implying?" Mikhail demanded, anxious for the human-or Breed, as it seemed from the information he'd gleaned from Anya-to get to the point. He was being heralded from all directions to hurry and remove the threat to the Carpathians and needed to make a decision fast.

"I'm implying that, in exchange for being allowed to keep my research if it only stretches between me and my Alpha, Syn here, I offer my services to the four already studying what is killing your race. By your leave, that is."

Mikhail cursed silently to himself that he wasn't in the room with the man, that he couldn't read the man's brain and see if he was telling the truth or not. Thankfully Anya was and provided him with an answer.

"He speaks truthfully, Mikhail. Doc has dedicated his entire life, from the time of his creation, to aiding the Breeds in survival. I think that when father comes, he can take their blood as he did with Gary and others, and monitor them to make sure they don't become a danger to us." She couldn't help the selfish part of her that only said these things so she could keep Syn close to her and as a lifemate, without having to lie to him. Although she wouldn't have been able to; lifemates weren't able to lie to one another. "If need be, you can even station Gary here with him to focus solely on the research. It could also work as a double-edged sword, to provide you with information on Breeds."

She took a deep breath before delivering the final blow, "If I found my lifemate in Syn, some of the other warriors might have lifemates here as well, females." As soon as she spoke the words she frowned, a thought occuring to her. "But I wonder if they can be converted? I know a female must be psychic for it to be done..."

She trailed off and Doc took up once more, a note of surprise echoing in his voice. "It's interesting that you mention that, girl. The scientists that created us Breeds took DNA from Native Americans, people who possessed a unique and developed psychic talent. I've found that many Breeds possess such talents, although it varies in strength depending on the individual."

Mikhail scratched the bottom of his chin as he thought through the possibilities available to him, aware the entire time of each Carpathian's input from all over the world as they communicated telepathically. Anya was aware of them as well but kept her words to herself, burrowing closer to her lifemate on instinct as his arm wrapped around her middle and drew her smaller, lithe body up against his chest.

After an inordinate amount of time had passed Mikhail heaved a sigh and pinned Doc with an unreadable gaze. "I will allow this association with the hopes that our warriors will find a reason to continue to live, however there are a few conditions that must be upheld," he spoke firmly when he caught the look of elation on Anya's face. "Gregori will be arriving at your compound in a few days to begin the process that will allow us to monitor you to ensure you aren't a danger to our people. I will be sending Gary to you as well, but it will take him longer to arrive. No one outside of those in that room there are allowed to know of Anya's different blood, am I understood on that? You may think it endangers you and others not to know but it is far more dangerous to our entire race if knowledge of her difference gets out."

He waited until he received nods of affirmation before continuing, "I will be sending three warriors for protection over the course of the week. Syn, Anya will inform you of what being a lifemate entails, and the rules that will follow being with her. This..doctor is to be informed of any abnormalities the two of you experience, and Gregori himself will monitor both of your bodies." He paused thoughtfully. "There have been a few interspecies mating with us, but with something called a Breed we must be extra vigilant. Anya, you may bind the two of you together but you may not perform any blood exchanges." He ignored her crest-fallen look at being denied one of the greatest pleasures for Carpathians. "You are all to report to Gregori and I, on separate occasions and by yourselves, everything that is discovered. Anya will tell you of the warriors as they arrive. Dismissed."

He cut the connection before anyone had a chance to offer up any words, objections or otherwise. Anya gasped and turned to look up at Syn, reaching up to clasp his face between her palms. "He allowed it!" A frown crossed her features as she turned to Doc. "I'm not a healer, so I'm afraid I can't help you with anything concerning my blood; you'll have to wait until my father arrives to confer with him. But know this, you absolutely cannot take my blood again, especially not without my knowing."

"Acceptable." Doc murmured, his gaze sharp as he watched the interaction between the two of them. Now that he was given the okay he could observe how his Alpha and the new female reacted to one another. Truthfully, much about Breeds was kept secret but he, being one of the few scientists that worked on them, was given most of the knowledge for free while still in the labs. Because of his upbringing he knew about a strange phenomena that very few others knew about, the mating heat that afflicted male Breeds and their chosen female. And if he wasn't mistaken, he was seeing the beginning signs in Syn. "Now that that's settled, might I ask just what you are, if you aren't human and you aren't a Breed?"

Anya couldn't repress her smile of pride as she answered him, a wealth of warmth in her voice. "I am a daughter of the earth who has been gifted with longevity and the ability to harness the elements of nature around all of us. But such powerful gifts come at a high price. I require blood to survive but it is against our law to kill those we feed from, and when the sun begins to rise I am forced into the rejuvinating soil of the earth to heal and sleep. Some of our people are gifted with the ability to send our souls from our bodies and enter others to heal their bodies."

She turned her head to nuzzle the front of Syn's shirt as she spoke again. "Because of our longevity, each of us is graced with a lifemate, another half of our souls. For the men, she restores emotions and colour to them. The woman knows immediately her other half, as I realized soon after I met you, Syn. There can be no other for us, for neither the male nor the female."

"Sounds like mating to me," Doc commentated as if the topic was barely an interest to him.

Despite that, Syn slanted him a hard glance that spoke volumes. Just for good measure he checked the glands on his tongue once more but they still weren't inflamed. He ignored the stab of disappointment that flared when he realized that he wasn't experiencing the symptoms of mating heat.

"I do not understand. Mating? I have heard the term when refering to animals; father often uses it himself when I overhear him and mother talking. But why would you use it?"

"Were you admiring your 'lifemate' while we were talking earlier, girl?" Doc's tone was slightly chiding as he flicked her a quick glance. "Breeds are more animal than man. Fate gifted each male with a mate of his own, a woman created just for that one Breed, a saving grace if you will. A man or woman that belongs to them alone. When they meet that person, a mating occurs." He stopped speaking, tapping his pen against the clipboard he picked up. "That reminds me, you said you're forced into the earth when it's sunny out?"

Anya nodded as she shut off skype. "Yes. I am able to walk around until 10 am at the latest, and am able to rise at 5 pm in the earliest, although I usually do this with the cover of clouds." She caught the echo of a thought Doc wasn't able to hide and repressed a smile. "Normally I will go to ground with the sun, but some of my people rest above ground, in basements that have been designed for comfort. As long as the sun does not reach me, I can rest virtually anywhere."

"I believe we have an area underground, but it isn't fit to live in." Syn coughed at her questioning look and shrugged but completed his thought. "It's where we keep those who meet our Breed justice." _Prisoners._

"I am able to move the earth to rest in," she assured him although she was loathe to leave Syn even when she wouldn't be aware he wasn't with her.

"And disturbing the earth will unsettle my men. We can keep you here in the labs until a basement is added to my cabin. Will a few days with her here bother you, Doc?"

Doc grinned and shook his head. "Not if I'm able to ask her as many questions as I want. And I know, no testing," he added when Anya glanced at him, holding up his hand palm outward in a placating manner. "Besides, having the company of a beautiful young woman like her all to myself, how can it possibly bother me?"

Anya stepped out of Syn's hold, closer to Doc. She rewarded his words with a smile. "You have a good heart, for all that you have suffered. I believe it will do me good to spend some time with you." She bit her lip as she look at Syn, shaking her head as she gave a quiet sigh. "Pitäam mustaakad sielpesäambam." _I hold your memories safe in my soul._ She whispered as she stood on her tiptoes and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, not enough to satisfy either of them but she wasn't brave enough to do more than that.

Before Syn could say anything she was gone through the door connecting the lab they were in to Doc's inner lab, his office where he spent most of his time. When she had disappeared he turned to Doc, a warning in his gaze. "See if she'll consent to saliva samples."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Then make do with the blood you have."

"So, you want me to run a mating compatability test? Ah ha, I was right," Doc muttered more to himself, even knowing that Syn would hear him. The quitest of growls answered him and he couldn't stop his grin. "I knew it; you've been acting odd ever since she showed up. I don't know why you want me to run the test. I can pretty much guarantee you she's your mate, especially if, according to her species, you're hers."

"Just run the damn tests and let me know the results, alright? And go watch her." Syn stalked off after the command and Doc shook his head.

Really, mated Breeds were so hard to handle.

**xx-Two Days Later-xx**

"May I ask why you want to go over my notes?" Doc asked for perhaps the third time as he tried, and failed, to get Anya's attention away from the sheaf of papers she'd scattered over his desk. He was fairly certain she couldn't understand a thing, especially since she'd told him and Syn before that she wasn't a scientist or any variation of one.

Anya didn't bother glancing up from the papers as she switched to another one, her eyes scanning far too quickly for a normal human to be reading. "I'm going over what you've studied on the Breeds and sending the information to my father so he'll know what he's dealing with when he arrives tomorrow. It will save all of us trouble."

"And you do this telepathically?" Doc had learned quite a few things about Anya in the past two days of spending time together, the first of which was that she was able to communicate with her mind to others of her family, no matter the distance between them. He also knew that, if she tried, she could study the minds of others but it was more difficult and more often than not required a blood exchange between the two, something he would be experiencing with her father in a day. After the labs, he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Yes. He's been checking in with me in that way for a while now." Anya put down the papers and screwed her eyes shut, rubbing at them furiously as a throbbing began in the back of her skull. She was reminded once again that she hadn't fed in a very long time, and anyone looking at her would notice the difference, that she would appear aged a few years, and her skin would look gaunt and stretched.

"Anya, are you feeling alright?" Doc snagged a chair and sat himself in front of the young woman, his intense gaze locked on her drawn face. He hadn't succeeded in getting her to agree to a saliva swab, nor had he had a chance to test her blood with Syn's. He had noticed that the cells in the blood had steadily been drying out over the course of the last few days, deteriorating, and while that normally happened with humans and even Breeds, it was never to the extent that it happened with Anya's.

She opened her eyes and returned his stare and knew she could be truthful with this man. She'd been studying him as much as he had her and there really wasn't any evil in him that she could sense. Not evil like she'd come across in her short lifetime. So she answered him without lying. "I need to feed. I meant to before I learned you took my blood."

He gave a short nod even as his brain began to take mental notes on all she said. "What do you feed on? Red meat? Herbs? Breeds eat like normal-" he paused as his brain supplied the answer to him.

_I require blood to survive but it is against our law to kill those we feed from, and when the sun begins to rise I am forced into the rejuvinating soil of the earth to heal and sleep._

"Blood. You need blood."

She gave him a miserable nod in return. "It has to come from the vein, or it won't replenish my strength. And I can't take it from Breeds. You said it yourself, that your blood is different from humans. I have no idea how it'll effect me." She hung her head even as she gave a wry laugh. "I doubt I even have the strength to bring a human to me anyway, and fog their memories so they don't know what is happening."

She broke off and held up a hand, her head turning as she gazed off into space. "Wait a moment. I think I feel a hunter approaching." At his questioning look she added, "one of my people." A sparkle had entered her dark eyes, giving them a life that had been missing before. "If it is who I think it is, I will not need to look for blood. Will you come with me to greet him?"

Even as he agreed Doc couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. If she was greeting another man, what was Syn going to say? He certainly wouldn't be happy if his previous testiness was anything to go by.

Outside of the labs Syn ignored the itchiness of his nose; someone was obviously talking about him. He glared out at the darkness of the surrounding forest, his every senses screaming danger. Something was out there, he just knew it. Ivan did too, with the way he was stalking back and forth, his gun held protectively in his arms.

Not a minute later a sense of calm assailed him and he half turned, spotting Anya leaving the labs for the first time in two days with Doc in tow. His body instantly hardened as her fragrant scent hit him yet alarm burned in his gut at how pale and drawn she looked. When he scowled accusingly at Doc the Breed shrugged, as if he didn't have an answer. His scowl darkened and he reached out and pulled Anya to his side when she got close to him.

She presented him with a wan smile at the protective gesture. "You won't need the gun," she told Ivan as she too looked to the darkness, although the look on her face was more welcoming than theirs.

"Oh? What is it, Anya? Your father hasn't called to say who he was sending."

She shook her head as she leaned back in the circle of his arm, pressing her back to his front. "Because they won't be here for another few days, and knows I will inform you in his stead. Apparently Manolito answered a call I hadn't realized I'd sent out myself."

"Why would you send out a call?" But Syn knew the answer before the words had left his lips; it was in the lines around her lips and eyes, the fatigue that showed in her every movement. Something was wrong with her and, if she was a different species as they were finding out, another of her people would be better off helping her than a Breeds specialist. "Forget that. Who is this Manolito?"

"He is one of the older De La Cruz brothers, the lifemate of MaryAnn," she added for his benefit, feeling the tension that held his body taut. She heard a call and answered with one of her own, and in minutes the tall, lean form of Manolito De La Cruz materialized from the darkness, just feet away from the border of the compound.

Anya remained in the circle of Syn's clenched arm as she nodded in greeting to the hunter who was alone.

He returned her nod with one of his own. "Csitri." _Little one._ He greeted her although his attention was fixed on Syn. "Torosz wäkeval-fight fiercely," he added the second greeting to the Breed.

Anya put a hand up to stop the tremulous smile that threatened to stretch her face as she returned his greeting with one of her own, the Carpathian words slipping easily from her tongue despite the fact that she hadn't spoken them in years. "Bur tule ekämet kuntamak-well met brother-kin." She paused and continued with the introductions. "Manolito, this is avio päläfertiilam-my lifemate. Syn Rose. This is Doc Elliot, whom I have been spending a lot of time with." She frowned when she realized she didn't know the other Breed's name, but it didn't matter.

"Interesting. Is your father aware of this?" Manolito drawled as he studied the gun in Ivan's hands, shaking his head as he waved another out of the darkness. His lifemate MaryAnn moved to join him, sidling up to his side with a smile directed at the Breeds.

"He is. It's not like this is Christmas." Only the Carpathians understood the joke she was trying to make, and she refused to elaborate as she tilted her face up to Syn. "Syn, please invite them into the compound."

He wanted to refuse; there was something very dangerous about the dark man who studied him without blinking. But the danger ebbed with the small woman standing at his side and his instincts calmed down, enough that he could nod and speak words he gave no thought to. "Please, enter my compound freely."

MaryAnn gave him a large grin as she pulled away from Manolito and drew herself up to Anya, studying the young woman with a critical eye. "Anya, you're looking sick. Have you been taking care of yourself?" MaryAnn, who'd been a councelor for tormented young woman, couldn't draw herself from the need to comfort those around her. Anya was no different.

"I've been trying. I ran into a hunter before." Her dark eyes flicked to Manolito as she reported the incident and saw him stiffen as he followed behind his lifemate.

"When you have fed I will scout the area. We didn't come across any hunters when we traveled here-"

"Yes, but we moved fast. We might have missed something." MaryAnn argued, placing her arm around Anya's shoulder.

"You can talk when you get inside. For now, it's distracting my men." Syn grumbled, moving with every step Anya took. His instincts wouldn't calm down and he knew he needed to speak with Doc the first chance he got, but something told him he should stick close to Anya.

"My apologies, we'll go now. If you'd lead the way?"

Doc nodded and moved, and before long their small group, minus Ivan, were settled inside the inner labs, Manolito studying their surroundings with a grimace. Syn sat himself on the gourney and reached out, pulling Anya up with him so that she sat between his legs. Doc took his customary seat on the stool near the counters and MaryAnn moved closer to Anya, until Manolito snagged her elbow with a gentle hand.

"I should do it. My blood is that of an ancient, and would be more beneficial to her."

MaryAnn stifled an annoyed retort, sighing before nodding her head. "You're right, I know. I'll just-I don't know, watch."

He slanted her an unreadable look and stepped forward as Anya straightened, puncturing the vein at his wrist with an ease of practice. As two thick droplets of blood slid from the holes he'd created he murmured in their ancient tongue, "Saasz hän ku andam szabadon, sisar-take what I freely offer, sister."

She uttered a word of thanks even as she took the proferred wrist and placed her mouth over the puncture wounds. Of her own accord her incisors lengthened and sank deep into the giving flesh after her tongue gave a cursory swipe, and a quiet groan slipped past as powerful, ancient blood sank deep into cells that immediately began to soak up the nutrients. She could feel her strength returning and knew her colour would also be darkening with the healthy blood she sucked in deep. She drank her fill and then more, ensuring she could last a couple more days without feeding and not suffer as she had before.

When she was finished she removed her incisors and carefully swiped her tongue across the wounds, healing the skin so that not a blemish remained, and drew herself away, sinking into the comforting heat of Syn behind her. She was so lulled by the act of feeding that at first she missed the tension vibrating through him but eventually it registered and she straightened, her confused gaze switching between those gathered in the room.

Manolito swayed a moment on his feet and MaryAnn caught him, leading him to an unoccupied chair and forcing him to sit there.

"I'm sorry; I took more than I should," Anya apologized with true regret when she realized the significance of their actions, remorse colouring her voice and features.

The male glanced up and a flicker of a smile passed his lips and was gone. "You were ravenous." He offered by way of an excuse; she knew without his saying that he didn't mind she'd taken so much.

"When you said you needed blood to survive, I admit I assumed you meant a transfusion of some kind." Doc spoke up after clearing his throat. He wasn't as shaken as Syn appeared to be; he'd seen worse sights in the labs they'd been created in. But it was certainly odd, especially with how different Anya appeared now, how much healthier she was.

"It is a transfusion, in a way," MaryAnn offered as she stood beside Manolito's shoulder. She could feel the tension in the room and sought to diffuse it in the only way she knew how, by offering her input. "If Anya were to vomit right now, blood wouldn't be coming out of her stomach. When Carpathians ingest blood for food, it goes directly to their cells for healing. I don't think there's been a Carpathian who's taken blood by the human way of a transfusion."

"That isn't quite true. If I recall, there is a rumour that the Prince's lifemate had to suffer a transfusion for her third exchange." Manolito offered and the three Carpathians quieted as the vague memory of Raven Dubrinsky's horrific injuries surfaced. He raised his head as a thought crossed his mind. "If I recall correctly, my younger brother Riordan has had some run-ins with Breeds before. He claimed that just before he found Juliette, the humans in the place he was held knew about Breeds. It was many years before he healed enough to remember most of the experience and by then it was too late; the facility had been destroyed. He thought they had all been killed as well."

"We escaped." Those two words were enough to send the room into quiet once more, as they bespoke of the pain and suffering each Breed had felt at the peak of their escape from the labs.

At last Anya could stand it no more and quickly stood, not quite shaking off Syn's restraining arm as she moved away and slipped her hand in MaryAnn's. "MaryAnn? I was wondering if we could talk."

"Of course. Is there a private room around here? Manolito, you don't mind staying here, do you?"

The large male didn't answer immediately as he stared up at his lifemate; Anya knew they were speaking telepathically. Finally, he closed his eyes and leaned back with all of the grace of a watchful wolf whose attention remained locked on uncertain enemies despite his apparent blindness. "Very well. Do not go far."

MaryAnn smiled and bent to brush her lips against his, lingering for a moment to savour the taste of him. At last she pulled herself away and motioned for Anya to precede her into the preceding room, closing the door behind them and throwing up a silencing safeguard. "What is it, Anya? Is there something bothering you?"

Anya was quiet for a moment as she struggled to come up with the right words to express what she wanted to say to the counselor. After a minute she gave up and threw herself into the comforting arms of the older woman as it all came out at once, her struggle to maintain control over emotions that were spiraling out of control when she'd never had trouble before, her uncertainty in this new place, the fear from her encounter with the hunter, her heartache at recognizing her lifemate and the trouble she knew would come from who he was.

MaryAnn listened to all of this without speaking, rubbing soothing circles over the young Carpathian's back all the while. As she did so she concentrated on encircling Anya in a coccoon of warmth and comfort, ensuring that Anya knew she wasn't in the wrong. She cleaned up the bloody tears Anya didn't seem to realize were falling, struggling herself to express her thoughts.

"Anya, everything will be alright, I promise, but first you must allow yourself to calm down. Carpathians experience emotions on a stronger scale than humans, and you are no exception." She smoothed her expression into one of serene content when Anya raised her watery eyes to stare at her. "There's something else. In the past, all Carpathian women have been claimed by their lifemates within days or weeks of recognizing one another. Either human or Carpathian, they were bonded in a short period of time and then turned. But you're different. You are a Carpathian woman, and you've recognized your lifemate, who isn't human, but a Breed. From what I understand, you're hesitating bonding with him because of our people, right?"

When Anya slowly nodded MaryAnn smiled and continued, "I think that's a mistake. I don't know if this has happened before but I think it's just as dangerous for you and your emotions to remain unbonded to your lifemate as it would be a Carpathian male. Just as their emotions range from deadly when around other males to amourous when in their lifemate's presence, yours rise and fall from depressed to excited depending on your proximity to Syn."

"I...guess that makes sense. Although I've never heard of it before," Anya murmured with a quiet sniff. She knew Syn was just a room away yet already she could feel herself getting restless, wanting to return to his side. Irrational, she thought again, although she had been speaking the truth; what MaryAnn said did make sense. She'd seen her father acting much like she was when her mother wasn't around.

"This is purely skeptical, you understand, but I think it should help. But Anya, is that all that's bothering you?" She could sense something bothering the girl but she'd learned not to pry with too much force.

She waited long moments but Anya eventually shook her head. "No, not now. Thank you, MaryAnn. You helped me out a lot.

**I hope you enjoyed it. I'll post whatever else I write when I can.**


End file.
